


His New Distraction

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas fic, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black Lives, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Sirius doesn't like the way Lucius is looking at Harry.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Shorts





	His New Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



> This is a post war Sirius!Lives!AU. I hope you like it. Semi-public sex. Thanks to my beta: [cyn_ful](https://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/).

Sirius watched from afar as his godson flirted with the boy in the corner, trying to hide away from the crowd but clearly not doing a good job of it. He was certain by this time tomorrow, the _Prophet_ would have an exclusive. It was a good thing Harry didn't care what people said about him. He'd definitely learnt that trait from Sirius and inherited the gene from his dad.

Sirius chuckled to himself and turned away to get a refill on his drink when he caught Lucius Malfoy glaring at Harry. He scowled. No way in hell Lucius Malfoy was going to ruin Harry's night.

As he suspected Malfoy was making his way towards Harry, Sirius stepped in front of him.

"Didn't bring a date to the Ministry Gala, Malfoy?" Sirius teased, knowing fully well his cousin, Narcissa, had left Lucius and moved to France. Draco was due to join her for the New Year as for right now, he was still living with Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy looked at Sirius and scoffed. "Get out of my way, Black."

"I don't think so," challenged Sirius. He took a hold of Malfoy's wrist and dragged him out of the room. Lucky for him, when Harry was around Sirius rarely kept anyone's attention as all eyes were always on his Golden Boy.

Whisking Lucius from the ballroom, Sirius didn’t stop until he was an empty corridor or two away. Releasing him, Sirius stared at his newest distraction.

"What do you think you're doing, Black?"

Sirius didn't bother answering. "Stay away from Harry." He pressed against Malfoy, his right leg pushing against Malfoy's thigh. He felt something there but was too worked up to have realised what it was.

Lucius Malfoy's breath hitched and he looked as if Sirius was sucking the life out of him just by pressing against his body. "Get. Off. Me." Lucius breathed heavily.

"What if I _don't_?" Sirius waived his hand in the air and with a wordless spell, cast an air of privacy around them. Unless someone was _really_ looking for them, they wouldn't be able to catch them right there. Not if Lucius Malfoy didn't fight back. "This wouldn't be the first time you'd lose a duel against _me_ , Lucius." 

"Your godson is ruining my plans," Lucius said through gritted teeth.

"It isn't Harry or anyone else's responsibility to redeem your fallen name, Malfoy," Sirius replied. He knew what Lucius was doing. How he was going to get in Harry's way—how he was going to use his own son to get back in the good graces of the Ministry. He was allowed to attend the posh events but no one actually bothered to socialise with him.

Malfoy pushed Sirius and Sirius for a brief moment lost his footing as he was completely pressed against Malfoy's body. He stumbled, his hand brushed against the front of Malfoy's robes and realised the man was aroused.

He should have been disgusted. This was _Lucius Malfoy_! However, pushing one's limit to watch them come apart was rather one of Sirius' expertise. Wasn't it? 

"Been a while then?" Sirius teased, cupping his hand around Malfoy's erection.

"I told you to get the bloody hell away from me, Black."

"Is that so?" Sirius teased as if, no they weren't grown men, but as if teen-aged boys in an abandoned hallway of Hogwarts, and Sirius wanted to be daring. He wanted to know Lucius' limits. Watch him come apart — because even for Sirius, it'd been a while.

"Bl—" The snarl with which Malfoy was going to say Sirius' surname was going to be very fervent, Sirius was certain, but he didn't allow it. He pushed Lucius against the wall and kissed him. Because what the actual fuck was he thinking? How much of this was now keeping the man away from his godson, and how much was it Sirius giving into a need.

What would happen if Lucius punched him? What would happen if Lucius allowed him to Apparate them somewhere more dark, and dirty, and private?

Much to Sirius' surprise, Lucius kissed him back. Yet, he didn't just _kiss_ him back. He moulded his body against Sirius', parted his lips, and allowed Sirius to slide his tongue in. He bit and sucked on Sirius' lower lip, and he groaned—Merlin did he groan—with a desire which left them both panting.

Sirius raked his fingers through Lucius' hair, messing up the perfect style. The strands were so smooth and silky, Sirius thought for a moment he was gliding his fingers through an elixir. He wanted more. He wanted to take Lucius to his bed, tie him to the post with his own hair, and fuck him raw.

Lucius reached down, and as they continued kissing, unbuttoned Sirius' trousers. He wrapped his hand around Sirius' cock and started to stroke. Sirius buried his face in Lucius' neck, biting the bit of skin there as Lucius got him off with a few strokes. _Shit_ , thought Sirius. He couldn't believe how quickly he'd climaxed but it was probably a good thing. They couldn't continue in a darkened corridor like this. Someone, heaven forbid—Harry, would surely come looking for him.

Nevertheless, Sirius wasn't not going to return the favour. He dropped to his knees, pulled down Lucius' trousers and pants and licked the head of his cock. Lucius gave another little groan from above him, and he gripped Sirius' hair as if urging him to get on with it. Sirius looked up to lock eyes with Lucius who was wordlessly pleading with him.

"If I do this, you'll do as I told you?" Sirius asked, his thumb brushing the precome off the tip of Malfoy's cock.

"What?" Lucius looked lost and half distracted and half desperate to agree to anything. 

"Leave Harry alone," said Sirius.

"I…" Lucius seemed to hesitate. "Fine. Whatever. It's not like whatever I said or did was going to work on _Potter_." Sirius raised an eyebrow. Lucius looked at him with disdain, "Well…?"

Sirius smirked and returned his attention to the throbbing erection in his hand. He wanted to make it good for Lucius, maybe like a reward. Maybe so good, he could take Lucius home tonight and do the things he was starting to imagine.

Lucius tugged on Sirius's hair, and when the head of his cock hit the back of Sirius's throat, he groaned. Louder this time. But didn't stop bucking his hips, truly and thoroughly fucking Sirius's face. It was so wrong— what he was doing. What _they_ were doing but Sirius didn't want Lucius to stop. He was _loving_ having that cock in his mouth, and he was starting to feel like he was going to get hard again, and this time— he'd last a lot longer.

They weren't a couple of kids, even if they were acting like it right now, but Sirius didn't want this to stop. Not now. And if he was going to have to fuck the hate out of Lucius Malfoy, he was going to do it. 

Eventually, Lucius spilt down his throat, and when he pulled out, Sirius was surprised at how tender he was being. He continued to lick and suck Malfoy's balls and thighs, leaving tender kisses in the wake of it all. Ultimately, his knees reminded him where he was and what he was doing so Sirius stood up, tucked himself away, and zipped up his trousers.

They both stood there, in a little dark corner, charming their robes pressed and cleaned while the smell of sex surrounded them.

"You are not going back to the party," said Sirius.

"Excuse me?"

"You're staying with me tonight."

"I can't afford being seen in your house with Potter—"

"Harry isn't coming home tonight. You and I both know this, Malfoy."

Lucius scowled, giving a different little joy to Sirius. " _This_ isn't going to become a habit," Lucius said.

"Don't worry. It won't," Sirius replied. In due course, they would stop, he assured himself.

After Christmas when Harry went on a New Year's Eve trip, Sirius wasn't compelled to be so stealthy. He could travel to and from the Manor without the fear of being seen, and managed to keep a tighter leash on Lucius' antics. After all, he was watching out for Harry, and if that entailed keeping Lucius Malfoy on his knees, Sirius was happy to do so.

* * *


End file.
